The First Time Lord
by VampiressMelanisia
Summary: The Last Time Lord. The First Time Lord. They are closer than most would think. 10Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose**

Looking out at the sea, where she last saw him, lost in thought, in her own head, trying to figure out what is really going on.

_I can't believe this. How can this be? It's been almost two years since the last time Mickey and I were together. Together in that way. The only other man I've EVER been with was... but no. That can't be can it? I mean, that's not possible surely. True he was as far as I could tell from my admittedly limited experience just like any human male. Well not any human male... If every human male was like that women would never let them leave the bedroom. Surely though, we couldn't... I mean he and I couldn't have. A baby?_

**Ten**

Looking out at the same sea, yet as far away as could ever be, he is thinking of her also.

_I should have told her. I knew and didn't tell her. I thought I would have more time, I thought I would maybe even get a chance to know him, but suddenly it was all over. She had to be protected. She had to be, not just because of who she is, but because of who she is to me. If I had told her when I knew I would never see her again she would never have gone, and she had to go. She had to be kept safe. I did the right thing by not telling her. Didn't I? I mean it was me before the tardis... but it was still me and her. I'm still the same me aren't I? My feelings did change I'll admit, perhaps I'm a bit less adventurous and a bit more cautious, a bit more love than lust, but still i'm me. Aren't I? I've never regreted the need to change forms before, but then I've never really cared for anyone like I did... like I DO Rose._

**Rose**

_I wish he were here. I wish I could tell him. It has to be him, it could only be him. The Doctor. MY Doctor. Even with my Mum and Da, I feel so alone. I think I'll always feel alone away from him. Who else could ever be like him? compare to him? Noone. If only he knew he would never have sent me away. If only he knew he would have done anything to keep me with him. _As she sobs alone on the beach, she swears she can almost feel him near.

As he stands alone on the same beach, far away, he swears he can almost smell her perfume.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten**

He always walks twenty paces behind, with his head down, and just out of sight. He's never noticed, and never in any danger. They were the first time they were here, but he's not now, not this time. The only danger would be if she noticed him, but there is no reason why she would. Nor is there any reason his other self would notice. Just a bloke in a tweed jacket, nothing such an adventurous man in a black leather jacket would notice. Though now that he is here a second time he can almost remember seeing a shadow of a man in the back of his mind. He writes the warning Bad Wolf everywhere, knowing now that he was the one to give the warning.

_She's so brave in the face of everything. No matter how deeply she feels, how terrified she is she is determined to save the world. She's determined that I see her for a woman even as I try to see her as just another companion. She succeeded where none other had. She sacrificed herself, willing to become one with the tardis forever to save me. Willing even to die to save me, what else could I do but the same? Save earth, protect earth, interfere only to preserve the timeline. That's what TimeLords do. They preserve the timeline, and though I had gotten a bit off track, who could blame me after almost thousand years away from all others of my kind. I deserved a bit of adventuring, of mucking about._

He returns to the tardis to be alone, to go back to earth during a time and place where noone was, but where he always felt near her.

**Rose**

The first prenatal exam went just fine. The heartbeat was strong, and steady. Being already four months along before she found out she was pregnant made the amount of time she had to get ready short. Her mum was there with her, her da at home waiting to hear. She hadn't told either of them who the father was. Mickey had volunteered without warning when her mum had asked who the father was. Her mum was so happy. She and Mickey were going to have a baby. No more flitting off around time and space for her baby. No now she was going to be a grandmother.

_I tried to talk him out of it. It's not Mickey's fault I ran off and got myself "in trouble" as mum said at first. Mum is still furious that I won't accept Mickeys proposal. Da seems to have an inkling of what is goin' on. Mum sees what she wants to see, but I think even she knows I was away longer than I was gone. I love Mickey I do, but not as he deserves, and certainly not as much as he wants. He would never complain though. He'll stand by my side and help me raise this child, knowing he has second place in my heart. Mickey deserves better than this. So does my lil' timelord here. He should know his da. Mickey will be a great father, but I have a feeling there are some things he just won't be able to teach._


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose**

Six months along now he's strong and hearty. The OBGYN told Rose she's having a little boy in just three month. Rose still goes to the beach where she can feel him. The only man she ever loved that much.

_Well Mickey seems to think of everything. Yesterday he told mum a couple of stories about his great grandmother from America and how she "passed". He said she looked and acted white and so people assumed she was. He also started talking about a cousin still in America whose Da was white and so look white herself. Mickey says he don't care that this baby wasn't his at the start, he's his now._

She not only feels him near her now, she swears she can see him. Just a shadow, a translucent glimpse. _I must be goin bloody mad. There's no way I'm seeing him, no way I could see him. I just must want it so bad, i'm imagining things. Then again i'm sensing something else that can't possible be here. After all they all went through to where HE is, that's why he sent me here where I would be safe._

**Ten**

_I feel her, smell her and even see her now. Have I finally lost my mind. Falling in love for the first time and then losing her. Though surely if I were imagining her I wouldn't imagine her glowing with motherhood but as she was when I last saw her. Something strange is going on. Even stranger is that I sense Daleks. I destroyed all the Daleks that came through and the last of the Daleks in this universe. There should be none left._


End file.
